Power
by HellionKyou
Summary: There is something wrong at the X-manson what is it and who is starting the fires...And y does John always get the blame...i don own X-Men ok but i do own the new charatcer who is a meanie but oh well
1. Default Chapter

Power..

I don X-men

Rogue is sick and tired of bein played by the Cajun but when she finds out how he truley feels will she care or just reject him...

Grim Goddess

Chapter one:Sick of you

"Ah'm sick of you,

And every thing that you do.

Hidden by prison,

Lingering tears.

Can't see what your doing ta meh,

or do ya even care?.

Ah have fallin in love with you,

but alls you do is play me day after day.

Soon you will pay..."

Rogue sat against the tree in the backyard of the instatute, reading The Return of Dracula. The wearther was warm and and cool breez felt like a soft hand caressing the face. She was at peace being by her self.But that was just the thing she wasn't she was being watched.

Rogues raised up her head and looked around"Who's evah there show ya self"She said a little annoyed her book just got the good part and she was being watched by God knows whom.

"Ah,mon chere can sence me can she"A famuliar voice came from the bushes..

She sighed and rolled her eye's.

"Remy,get your cajun ass out here"She demanded.

He smiled and walked over to her."Sexy, and bossy,Remy like very much"He said in a deep sexy voice.

She just huffed and stood up, he managed ta quickly get his arms around her before she could make some sudden move.

"Let go swamprat"She demanded once again.

"Make me"He smiled as though he thought of something dirty.She took off her glove and put her hand almost a inch away from touching his face."Let go!"

He nodded"Mon chere when are you going ta realize dat Remy means know harm, he only loves you dats all"

"Feh,.. ya wouldn't know love if it bit ya in the ass"

"Words of venom, makes Remy love ya more"He said sweetly meaning every word.

She began to walk off"I hope ou choke and die on thoughs words ya bastard, Ah am so sure ya have said that ta other woman so don't play yer stupid mushy gushy crap on meh.."She said and was gone.

He stood there thinking to himself.But It'eTrue Rogue,I do love ya, and i have never said such words ta another woman...I'll just 'ave ta prove my love for ya"He thought with a smile.He bagn to shuffel his deck and walk off.

How was chapter one?

should I go n or what i need yer reveiws please plese please plesae...:)

Grim Goddess


	2. Words

Power

Grim Goddess.

PLease R&R

I am making it to where John likes Kitty and no ne really knows but him and Remy or so they think.

...I don't own X- men...

Chapter one:Words.

"Your words like venom,

your touch of acid.

The way yer hair blows.

You have stolen my heart.

Pearicing in like a dart,

I feel your pain,

Sticks around like,

A blood stain.."

"She actually said that mate,then why do you waste your time mate?"John asked cleaning his lighter, as they sat infrot of the televison watching Spike Tv.Remy looking at the top card of his deck The Queen Of Hearts, his leading ladie.

"Because, homme, Remy has fallin in love with her"

John shook his head."I remember when you use to just play with them and use them to get what you wanted"

Remy smirked."Times have changed homme,beside Remy has never fallin in love,never once has Remy loved a woman like da Rogue."He said sighing.

John flicked his lighter open and flicked the lighter as fire came out that he began to hold in his hand."Like I am just teasing the fire she is teasing you"

"How so?"

John put the fire out."Thats all women do they tease"

Remy laughed"Yea homme, ya got that right"They began to laugh.

All of sudden Kitty phased up from the floor infront of the two men and scared the shit out of them as they jumped and cursed.

"Petit, don... do ..dat"Remy said breathless"Unless ya be tring ta give someone a heart attack.

Kitty giggled."Sorry, I am looking for Peter,have you like,seen him?"

"Nope"John said sternally.

"Non,sorry petit"

"Ok"She said,walking right though the two men on the couch.

"Does Remy sence a bit of jealousy dere?"Remy said eye browing his friend.

"No...she is just a vally girl, why..why would I like her?"

"Cause homme ,you be blushin dats why"

John went blank."Uh..I have to go do..something"He said and with that John was gone,out of sight.Remy just laughed to himself as others waled by thinking he was a mad man for laughing at nothing.

"Uh...Remy are you ok?"Jean asked with a bit of concern on her face.

He looked at her.

"Oui, belle,Remy jus fine,why the concern?'

"Uh..You were laughing and your by your self"

"Eh..Remy could be laughin at da tv show ya know he ain't nuts ya know.."

"Yeah"Jean said seeing that Remy was clearly not paying attention to the tv, he was off in his usual lala land.She quickly walked off.Just as Rogue poped her head in the room and then out she headed to the kitchen.Remy cought her eye and made his way to the kitchen himself to get "Food"

"Bonjour mon amore"He said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Get yer filthy hands off meh,swamprat, who knows where they have been"she snapped cold hearted.And pushed her self out of his grasp. She walked over to the fride grabed a mountain dew, then walked over to the cabnent and grabbed the BBQ chips to go along with her sandwich that was already on the table when she sat down.Remy watched her,he couldn't help but to stare at her.He really did love her but to make her see would be like hell.But he was willing to go to hell and back just to get close to her.He walked over and sat beside infront of her.Possible chance of footsy.

He watched her eat as she ignored him and his sexy smell,wich was hard.

She finally looked up.And for a moment she was intranced by his eyes.Like she could see deep within his soul.She finally snapped out of it."What do ya want swamp rat?"She asked.

"You"

She slightly blushed but since the thick makeup covering her face was so deep he couldn't really tell.

"That may be yer worstest line ever,Remy"she said not realizing she called him by his name and not the nickname.

He smiled."Ya jus called Remy by his name he feels so loved now,River rat"He giggled manly if thats even possible.

She smiled at him slighty.

Remy would never hurt ya Chere, he loves ya and soon he will make ya see dat even if it kills him...Remy thought to himself.

Continue...

Sorry so short... the next chapter shall be longer I promise..


	3. Hot as fire

Power

Hello thank you so much for your reviews I really appreciate them...Sorry I am updating so slow. Please R&R some more, Thank you In advance.

Grim Goddess.

I know orignally peter and kitty clicked but i am makin this in my version sides i like peter but i tink i t would fit better if kitty clicked in this one..

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Chapter Three: Hot as fire

"I see right through you,

little girl.

I like your smile and,

I like your laugh.

I like they way you make me feel.

I like the way I don't have to conceal.

I like your body,

and I like how you look at me...

But I only wish you would see me,

Not only in my dreams...

Your beauti is like the fire I can't control.

But thats why I love you even more..."

(By:Me.)

" " " " " " " " " " " " ' " " " " " " " " " " " "" " "" "

Kitty walked up to her room to grab her hair brush and get ready for schol before she had to leave. She walked over to her bed and found a red rose sitting on her pillow, the card was nothing but a picture of flames.She smelled the rose."Pyro"She said aloud.

"Did ya just say Pyro?"Rogues asked entering the room.

Kitty began to blush, as she layed the rose back down."o, I like said no such thing"She said in complet smile.

Rogue laughed a little and then went serious."Ah thought ya likes Peter..."

"Maybe I like do and maybe not.."

Roues rolled her eye's."Being like Remy and playing with hearts"She said and walked out of the room in a hurry. Kitty shrugged 'Peter is only a friend...John can be more'She thought to her self.'can't he?'

John walked out of his room spelling good and looking hot. He began playing with his lighter

And holding fire in his palm.

And bumping into the idea of his thoughts, quickly putting the fire out.

"Oh,sorry Kitty"

They both began to blush and were silent for a moment.

Uh...Like don't worry about it.She said with a smile and a blush.Just as the ice was about to be broken when Kitty opened her mouth Remy came out of his room and over to the two."Bonjour homme, et petite"

"Hey mate"John said.

"Hi"Kitty said still looking at John.

" 'Ave ya seen mom chere?"

"Nope"

"Yeah she went down stairs"

"Merci, bella"He said and walked away.

"K..."

"We better go we're gonna late for school"

"..Yeah..."

""" """ """ """ """ """ """ """ """ "" """"""" """"

Day passed quickly and Johns chance to ask the girl of dreams out.He walked pass her door at the latest hour, sighed and walked away.

Young Kitty pryde, lie awake in bed.She couldn't sleep she had too much on her mind,she had John on her mind.She decided to go for a walk in the cool air to clear her thoughts, but being as quite as she was she tripped over a shoe fell and phased through the ground.She ended up in the danger room till she hit hard on her butt."Ah damn..that like hurt"she said getting up and rubbing her butt.

"Now why didn't I phase through here as well"She said aloud not really asking just more of wondering.Out of no where she began to feel flames at her legs when she blinked there was flames every where, and a man standing in the flames and walking towards her.He through a fire ball at her she couldn't phase it hit her in the heart she let out a scaream and fell backwards.

She screamed as thought she was dying, when she awoke she saw people huvering over her and looking at her.' It was just a dream' she thought'then why does it hurt so bad'.

Kittywas taken to the ER in the mansion to patch up the burns.

"So tell me .Kitty, what exactly happened?"

"I was dreaming I got up and tripped over a shoe and phased all the way down the the danger room where I couldn't phase any more.Then there was flames and a man that I didn't catch his face through a fire ball at me I was like totally helpless and it felt so real"

"Hmm. I'll have to look more into it but it could be somone tring to kill ya in your sleep"

"But I like thought I was awake."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

John peeked in Kittys and Rogues room as they slept...it was the middle of the afternoon..but with the act last night it was a wonder the mansion wasn't asleep.She tossed and turned over and over as if she was bein attacked in her dream.As for Rogue who was sleeping soundly by the sounds coming out of her head phones.John wanted nothing more but to go to Kitty and comfort her..but sence he figured she didn't like him and it would look very odd if someone saw him in a the girls room while they were sleeping would get the wrong idea, andnot to minchin Logan who would probably rip him to shreds.So he just sighed and walked on.

A few moments after John's sight left the girls room and he was long gone..there was a scream of death sounding in that room.Logan ran to their room, to see what the problem was..but what he saw scared disturbed him.

"Bobby?"He yelled. Bobby also known as IceMan was in the area.

"What ever it was I didn't do it"He said freaking out over the angry face Logan was diplaying.

"Just put out the fire"

A small fire senched the carpit not enough to do damage to any thing, but what troubled him was the fact that both girls were still sleeping and there was no way one of them was the one was screamed.

He scratched his head as Bobby put out the fire."There is something weird going on here"Saying this as he walked away.

"The smoke awoke the two girls."Bobby, Like what are you doing?"Kitty asked annoyed.

"Do ya wanna be drained?"

"Hey now don't pick at me, Logan told me to put out the fire"

"What fire?"Rogue asked.

Kittys eye's were on the floor"That"

Rogue and Kitty both got out of bed and looked at the floor."I saw John over here a few moments ago before I was called at by Logan..do you think maybe...?"Bobby began hinting.

"Mayhbe"Rogue said as she walked out of her room.

Kitty folloed."Like no way, John wouldn't so this..he wouldn't try to kill us"Kitty said in somewhat of a apnic.

"Do ya know this for a fact?"

"No..but lihe if it was him he would do it by night and not like day where people have a better chance of noticing it"Kitty said.

Rogue began to get annoyed."Stohp defending him...he is just like that wamp rat and ..."

Kitty spoke up and cut off Rogue she was mad now and seeing Miss Kitty mad was a bad thing"No you like listen..I know John didn't do this,I like know he wouldn't harm us.. just like you said he is like Remy and Remy would do nothing to harm you, rather you want to amit it or not Remy loves you and would do anything for you...so I like have no idea what you have against them but you can't go blaming them forevery little thing ever you know"

"Ah wasn't, alls Ah was saying is that there is a possiblity...Sides Kitty you forget they use to be the bahd guys"

"Yeah..use to be as in passtence.."Kitty was huffy it would seem that Bobby needed to blow ice on her but pissing of miss Kitty any more could lead to much worst things then her just yelling.

Over hearing it all was infact the two in the conversation..not ease dropping o know well not this time while walking up the stairs Remy and John got a good full ear ful of the whole thing.Remy had no idea what to think, his chere didn't believe he was nothing but a hood to say in the nicest terms. And well John was happy that Kitty was standing up for him..but a little mad that Rogue and Bobby would accuse him of such a crime..it's true you always hurt the ones you love but in this case it doesn't mean trying ti burn them alive... and thats something not even the brotherhood would pull.

Maybe Magneto or Raven Darkholme but still it was going way over board.

"Look Kitty John is the yro after all and he can control fire so how do ya like know he didn't do it?"

"Because I like don't believe he did"

"Just because you like him, doesn't mean a damn thing.."

Um hey guys..."Boby interupted,

"WHAT?"Both girls screams.

"...Yikes...you guys can't possibly be any quieter?"

"NO!"They both yelled again.

"Then you don't mind that Remy and John both can hear you and have heard the whole conversation... so if your gonna raise hell maybe they should be in on it so they can defend them selves."Bobby said walking off to get away from the absolute madness.Remy and John walked in the girls room and Remy shut the door.So how ever much yelling there was at least others wouldn't get the whole fill of it.

"Now lets start all over what makes you think I did yhis?"John asked

"Yes and why did ya say dat Remy was in on dis cause 'e was not..Remy would never hurt his chere"REmy said in third person.

Rogue just rolled her eye's.

"Wehll whom else could of done it?"Rogue was still in protest that John did it.

"GRRRR...I didn't do it DAMNITT! but I see why you blame me Rogue, the Pyro likes fire riht why wouildn't he I mean he was a lacky what would prevent him from this right?"

"John.."Kitty said his name as she stepped closer to him he backed away from Kitty.

"No...you see... John isn't a lacky any more mates... and he doesn't follow any man"

"Words ta say ya didn't do it whats yer proof?"Rogue asked.

John began to heat up.Remy went over to Rogue and put his arm around her.She shuved him off."Don't touch me swamp rat!"

"Sorry"

"sigh"

"Look I didn't do it "John said.

"Um are you sure...you could of been sleep walking"Kity said calm and nicely.

He glared at her."IN THE MIDDLE OF THE DAMN DAY?"

""Yeah"

"Hmf...I am sure KItty..."

"Or mahby Remy did it"

"Non, Remy didn't do it..so don't even go dere..and homme didn't do it either so just lay off him!"Remy snapped .

"How do ya know?"

"Because like Remy,John loves Kitty..why set on fire da woman ya love"Remy said .

"Remy!"

"Oh like she didn't know"Remy said

"Se didn't"Rogue said

"See"John said in a whine.Kitty was blushing.

"Aww Kitty is blushing"REmy began to tease.

"Hey...ok say Ah believe you, if you didn't do it ..then who did?"Rogue asked in a ponderment.

"Maybe... it was a ghost"

"A demon"

"Or another muntant soeone from tis maner"

"Non..."

Continue...

Grim Goddess

Well was it longer this time?


	4. Kitty got your tongue

Power

Hello thank you so much for the reveiws on every thing I have been submitting it means so much to me..I exspecailly thank Lecheecopae, thanx so much what you write means so much...

It's a big mistery.Who started the fire in the girl's room, was it accident on purpose..no one knows and Why do they blame John just cause he is a pyro don't mean nuthin...Well if i have typoes in this story and I don't catch it please comment on it in a nice way and I'll look into it.Thank You R&R

Grim Goddess

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Chapter four:Kitty got your tongue.

"Yer body so hot,

Like fire and ice.

I just wish I could touch you,

Without getting burned.

Your eye's so full of passion,

Your voice so scared.

I wish I could just hold you in my arms,

Without a care in the world.

But as I awake my plasent dream,

All's I ever see is your sad face,

Looking on at me..."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Kitty Pryde and Rogue walked the halls of high school side by side.Ever since people saw them on tv. And found out that they were muntants.Nothing was ever the same. Some people on the other hand aren't bothered and except them others feel frightened by them. Kitty walked over to John's locker leaving Rogie to fend for her self.

"Hi Kit,here to accuse me for a crime I didn't commit?"He asked being a smart ass.Kitty's eye's got sad,she felt bad for that."John..I'm like sorry but..."She was cut off.

"Save it Kitty, I have much more important things to do then listen to you, later shelia"He said as he walked off into his chem. class that was in fact Kitty's first block.She would always sit across from him and could feel his eye's watching her, but she never payed much attention to him that way he was just a driend until she formed a crush on him.She walked into class and sat in her normal seat across from John.He looked rather pissed and on other hand he was sad and hurt.Who could blame him.Kitty stared back at him he looked at her once with a glare and then looked away from her he wasn't in the mood.She turned back around and began writing.She folded the pink piece paper and through it at John.He just folded it even more and stuck in his pocket with out reading it, and without looking in her direction.Kitty sighed aloud and just resumed to focus on the teacher.

"""""""""""""""

As the day went on John has ignored Kitty and Remy has for once ignored his chere.Both the girls were either in some relife and or in a pit of guilt.

In the danger room of the mansion Remy and John were battleing robots and tring to get the girls off their minds.

"I just don't understand why my shelia would blame me for something like that, she knows good and wel I would never do that to her or anyone in the mansion"John said with hurt in his voice.

"Moi either homme but Look at it trough teir eye's, if we was dem we would tink da same ting...Wit our history and everyting...so Remy tinks we shouldn't hold it only against da girls but on our selves as well, since dis is someting we would of done in the past"

"Shyeah but Mate I care for this shelia she ain't like the others she has a kind heart I am just surprised she would think I could do this to her."John said dodging a robot and thn geting hit.

"Damn..I have had enough,later mate"John said and walked out of the danger room.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

((Remy is cajun french so that means they can't pronounce the "Th" they just use a single "T" in how they say things, so thats why if you think his speaking looks messed up he is cajun ))

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Kitty sat on her floor looking at the burn marks on her carpit.It didn't look like a normal burn mark.

John walked across her room.And then stood at the base of her door."uhh..Kitty?"

She looked up."Oh so now you are talking to me?"

He scratched the back of his head.

"Shyeah...uh sorry about earlier"

"Don't be..it's my fault I should of never blamed you..it's just that..."

"I know..I'm the pyro".He looked strangly at her"Uh...shelia what are you doing?"

"Looking at this burn mark it doesn't seem...well it almost doesn't look real ya know."

He walked in her room and got on the floor" Yeah ya know your right"They just sat there staring at the floor and sometimes at one another...

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""continue"""""""""""""

Sorry so short bit I am so tired...

Grim Goddess signing out for now..


	5. Rogue got your tongue

Power

**Thank you so much for the reviews and Rogue gal you were right It should of been Kitty got your tongue so thank you so much I didn't realize that last night.And to my other reviewers if thats a word, thank you. And if ya want Romy then ya got it I'll see what it turns out to be ok. **

**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

**Chapter five:Rogue got your tongue.**

"In your arms I shall stay,

Until that fateful day.

Be by your side,

And never leave.

Your heart like fire,

And your touch as cold as ice.

But I shall stay in your arms,

till that fateful day,

You will be mine"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

As Rogue returned home from her detention, she ran into a certain cajun."Bonjour chere" His voice sweet and careing.

"Ah'm not yer chere, nor will ah ever be so stop callin me that"Rogue snapped.Remy smiled at her as he always does."Chere,when will y'let Remy get close ta ya?"He asked as thought he had a death wish.

She walked right pass him."Never"

He followed"Ah, now you can't possibly mean dat, Remy see da way ya look at him, ya must have some feelin for him"

She stopped and turned around standing face to face."Why do ya even care, swamp rat?"she asked with a hint of venom in her voice.Staring directly into his eye's.

He smirked and stepped forward."From da first time ya looked at Remy,ya was lost.And da firts time he looked at ya,he had fallin in love wit da southern belle."He said his voice sweet and deep.Rogue began to blush being out witted and had no clue what to say to him.She couldn't pull away from his sight,she couldn't pull away from him. He leaned down to kiss her, as just then her eye's closed and a moment before their lips touched she pushedhim away and backed up.

"Do ya honestly wanna die, one touch from meh any ah'll have yer memories ah could even kill ya"She said almost in tears, she ran from him.

All the way to the Mansion, snd to hide.She went to the danger room for a power work out.

Remy walked gloomly into the Manner.His hands in his pocket,to the girls it was a new look for him he never ever appeared sad when he saw beautiful girls.But as though any of that mattered to him the only girl he wanted didn;t want him or was just playing hard to get. He walked pass Kitty and Jean's smi;ling faces as they turned to frowns.

"I like,wonder whats wrong with,Remy?"Kitty asked looking at Jean.

"Most likely, Rogue"

"He like loves her and she doesn't see, although you like can't blame her she can't touch"Kitty and Jean sighed as they went different direction of the manner.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The next morning came quickly. A the X-men awoke from their alarm clocks buzzing in their ears.And causing unlikely headaches.Rogue and some others on the other hand have been up for quite sometime.Either thinking,getting ready or other stuff teens do.Kitty pryde walked down the steps wearing different cloths then she normaly wears, she wore a black button up top and blue shorts.As tho it seemed as if she was trying to impress someone.Her hair was let down, and she looked as if she had more of a glow to her.She stepped into the kitchen as people looked at her.Some of the guys "boys" whistled at her.

"Thats enough of that"Logan growled.He seemed to have a great protection over the women "girls" in the mansion.

Rogue walked in wearing black baggy jeans that covered her shoes and a black tank with no protection over her shoulders except for a trench coat.She also wore black leather gloves.For one day ah wish ah could know the feel of anothers skin or their lips on mineShe thought.

"Rogue it's like to hot for a trench coat"Kitty said.Rogue removed the coat showing her bare skin.

"Then people better stay their difference it's hot and just beacuse ah can't touch people doesn't mean ah can't wear this"She said as she walked out of the kitchen.Walking pass Remy and John, as they entered the kitchen.John walked up to Kitty and put his arms around her"Whoa sheila your color isn't black, it's red,hot as fire"He said she Kitty turned and looked at him, blushing.Everyone watching them,but they didn't care.Logan looked up at them."Thats enough you two, and everyone else go to school"He growled.John slowly let her go.And walked off with Remy and the others.Jean came up behind Kitty."So you and John, huh?"

Kitty blushed.

"I like don't know what you mean we're just friends"

"Uh huh sure...what ever you say"Jean said walking off.

"Hey like wait up"She said and cought up with the others.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

:School:

"St.John Ailerdyce and Katherine Pryde,report to the office now"The voice over the entercom wasn't friendly meaning they did something.Or was accused of doing something.

"What did you do,John?"Kitty asked as they sat outside the office waiting to go in.

"Me..you had to of done something too,sheila"

"I am like a good straight "A" student "

"Yeah wel hunny your also a muntant and no matter what normal people will accuse you of anything"He said being serious.

She blushed at him."Ok,hunny"She said and kissed him on the cheek.

"What was that for?"He asked and before she could answer.

"You may go in now"The secratary said.

They entered the office and sat down.Principle Kelly,eyed them evily."Do you know how my office got this way?"He asked.The two looked around his office it was all burned up and there was nothing left in one corner of the room."No"John said.

"Oh but I think you do...Pyro is it"

"I didn't do anyting to your office"

"and why should I believe you?"

"Excuse me but like why am I here?"Kitty asked.

"Because I believe you two snuck into my office and did this"

"Like yeah right Principle Kelly we would never do this"

"I am not to sure of that from you muntants"He growled.

"Hey being muntants has nothing to do with it..maybe you should pick on someone else 'cause we didn't do it"John snapped.

"Perhapes...but since you like fire and you can phase through soild objects you two are still on the top of my list"

Kitty rolled her eye's."Like what makes you like think we would like even do this?"She asked.Annoyed

"Watch it freak..leave before I exspell the both of you"Princupal Kelly snapped. John was about ready to snap but Kitty gentally pulling on his arm slightly calmed him from doing anything. They walked out and waited till they got out side to blow up where they found Scott,Jean,Rogue,Kurt,and Remy.

Remy tring to get really close to the Rogue while pissing her brother off ,and Jean and Scott off in their own little world.

"This like royaly sucks!"Kitty squeaked.Knowking everyone back to reality.

"Whats wrong ,Kitty"Jean asked.

Kitty all flustard and red faced.John tempted to play with fire and burn down the damn school.

"MR.Kelly, is accusing Kitty and I of torching is office.He is gonna question all lmuntans thinking it was one of us..."

"But like he said that we two are on the top of his list"

Kitty and john sat downand crossed their arms strangly at the same time.

"There is nothing we can really do about it without getting into even more truble so just explain the matter to the proffesor he'll handle it."Scott said.

"I don'y like this Kelly guy, has he accused you,mon chere?"

Rogue looked at him."No,thy don know mah power"

"Still like won't stop him..."Kitty said.

Intercom:"Will Rogue and Remy LeBuea please report to my office...now?"

Rogue looked at him"Thanks for jynxing meh"She rolled her eyes and began to walk up to the school and head to the office with,Remy by her side.

They entered Principla Kellys office and shut the door.

"Where were you on the night of..."He was cut off.

"Save it, weh didn't do this to yer office so don't even begin to blame us"

Rogue said.

"Just makes me think of you even more..."

"Screw it"Rogue said and walked out Remy followed.

"Chere is gonna get in alot of trouble..but merci, Remy never heard his chere stand up for him before,just shows ya care"He said sweetly and not arrogent or playboy like.

There was nothing said, but alls the X-men new was that they didn't do it...

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sorry so short and i am sorry it took so long to update i have had alot of shit going on and i wasn't on the pc as much, thanks so much for the reveiws...R&R...

GrIm GoDdEsS


	6. Allusion

Power

I don't own X-men

R&R,

Thanx for the reveiws.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Chapter six:Allusions

"Small allusions in mah head,

causing havioc,

Reeking chaos.

The things we cannot see,

Does that men we cannot bleed?.

Small allusions every where,

Watching day by day,

Will we stay together,

Or will we split aprt?."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

No one new whom was starting the fires.People had theorys it was their friends or people they hate.But no one was quite sure.Principal Kelly called on every muny he saw on tv when they were exsposed for who they really are.But every hood or X-man he called not a one of them fessed up.The Brother Hood like getting in trouble so it made Kelly think that they could of done it as well, but with out proof he had no stand on anything he thought.The Brother Hood also get cought and have dumb ideas on what they do they try to make their word known so that people will fear them or not mess with them.So this sceem was to brillant even for them or the X-men to pull for a joke.

St.John And Kitty were no doubt still on his top list, but again he had no proof.So while he was tring to figure out who torched his office, the culperate(sorry if spelled wrong) was still on the lose and not even the professor could find the person.Or if it is even a person.

""""""""""

Kitty phased through the doors of the manson with the others behind her."Kitten wait up"John said trying his best to keep up with her.She phased all the way to where the porfessor was in the library.

"Kitty calm down whats wrong?"

"Principal Kelly is going around agthering all the munents together and accusing them of torching his office,John and I are on the yop of his list."Kitty said by time the others reached where she was.

"Yea, I don't know where they get off, weh didn't do any thing, why is he botherin us?"Rogue asked all pissed as she crossed her arms.

"I'll look into it, in the mean time don't give Mr.Kelly and reason other wise to think any of you did it.I know you nor the brother hood did this, Mr.Kelly just wants munents out of his school but don't worry"The professor assured them.

Remy looked over at his chere and carefully put his arms around her waist.She looked at him then looked away.He slightly smiled.

"This is total and utter bull we are like bein accused for shit we didn't pull"Kitty said and stormed out of the rom through a wall.

"Here we go again...Kitten wait up!"John exclaimed and ran out the door.

"Yeah it is"Rogue agreed and also walked away from them all.

The others left the library sept Remy and the professor.

the professor looked at Remy with trouble in his eyes as though he was tring to tep into Remy's thoughts.But he was blocked by a wall Remy created to keep people out.

"Remy,whats troubling you?"The professor askeed gentally.

"Remy has no idea of what is causing all dis, but don't you tink it is linked together wit de fire inthe gilrs room and all, who ever is behind it all knows what dey are doing or dey wouldn't be playinh with our mind,it's just a tought Remy got "Remy said crossing his arms.

The professor began to think.

"You may have something there, also the person who was in Kitty's dream.I will have to look into it more"He said.

Remy nodded and walked out, turning the corner he met rogue.

"Bonjour ch.."He was cut off.

"Do you really think it is all linked?"

"You was listening..you know dat is very rude,mon chere"He said with a sexy sly smile.

She rolled her eye's."Just answer the damn question,swamp rat"

He looked into her eyes and saw fear riseing up."Is mon chere scared?"

"...No..ah an not scared ah am concerend.What if..what if who ever was causing this is after us and tringt o get ride of us somehow?"

"Oui, but don ya tink who ever was behind it all would of striked by now..I mean it's been long enough, the person is just messin with us"Remy said.He stepped forward to her.

"The person was already in Kitty's dream and the description match John's so the person could bea shape shifter"

"Chere"

She looked up.

"Remy won let any one ever hurt ya"He said about to lean down.

"Ya already have" she said and walked off.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

That night while the X-Men slept soundly in their beds, they had no clue they were being watched or that someone new was in the house.The door creeked to John's room and then swung open, slamming against the door and waking him up.

"Wha..who's there?"He asked as the shadow by his door just stared at him with glowing red eyes and a slim figure.He reached up to turn on the light and the second the light came on the figure was gone and his door was shut.A chill ran up his back and around to his whole body where he was offically freaked out.John got up and knocked on Kitty's do.The door slowly opened."John?"

"Did you see..."John started.

"A figure with red glowing eyes and a nice body?"Kitty finished.

"Yes"

"Yeah...Rogue is a sound sleeper, but i was barley asleeo when i saw it "Kitty said shaking a little.John stepted forward to her and took her in his warm embrace.

""""""""""""

They went down to the kitchen to get a drink of water, and noticed that they weren't the only ones down there.Bobby,Scott,Jean, and Remy were down there.

"What are you guys doin up?"John asked.

"The smae reason you are"Jean answered.Remy shook his head.

"Non, Remy just ha wet dreams"He said.Every one ewed at him.He began to laugh.

"Hehe, Remy was kiddin of course..so where is mon chere"

"She is sound asleep."Kitty said.

"Well den maybe Remy,should go up and keep her company"He said quitely.

Just as someone was about to answer to his remark, Kurt Wanger teleported to them."I just saw a scarey figure"Kurt said out of breath."More scarier zhen me"

Then there was another bamf in the room.But this time the person wasn't on their feet all coered in blood layed Rogue, she had a fire whole in her stomach."OH MY...ROGUE!"They shouted .

"Chere"REmy was by her side in a instant."Go get Beast , Remy will take her ot eh ER"Remy said about to walk when Kurt stopped him."I'll get you zhere faster"He said and teleported them to the ER and then Kurt went back and teleported Beast down to the ER.

"""""""""""""""""""

They retired to the ir room after several hours it would be nearly moring till the report on how Rogue was doing and if she was going to survive.Remy waited in the smae with her in the chair as he watched her.She couldn't breath on her own so they put oxygen in her lungs to help her.She was in bad shape.So had other wounds of course but the gaping whole in her stomach was the only one known at the time. Kitty and John watched out side the room.Kitty in pure tears as she watched her best friend lay there and thinking there is always a chance she won't make it.John tring to comfort her.

Remy was by far in the worst shape when it came to his heart, he had figured his heart was just ripped out from his body and chopped up right in front of him.He hated to her like this and in a instant he would take her place.Not even caring if she would care for him he just didn't want to see the woman he loved suffer.

"Mon chere..please...please..live"He said in a mere whisper he grabed her bare hand with his bared hand, and nothing happened.It was as if she had lost her power at that point or she was dead.He leaned her hand up to his face and kissed it."In a heart beat Remy would steal your pain from you"He said.With tears sliding down.

John looked at Kitty she was in complet tears."Come one Kitten you need your sleep"?He said.

"I like don't want to leave her"She said.

"I know"

"No if i haven't of left her then it wouldn't of happened"

"Thats just the thing sheila it would of either way and it would of probably of killed you and her both"He said , she turned to him and cried into his chest.Remy looked over at them and John at Remy.All of a sudden Rogues heart stops.Remy stands up, Mr.McCoy trys to revive her.Kitty turns to the glass and then runs in the room to her best friend.

"Kitty get out"Mr.McCoy says as he trys everything he can but nothing works.To bad Logan was out ona mission at the moment or they could use him to heal her.But her skin wasn't absorbing so it would be pointless either way.Remy held her back as well did John.

Rogues lifeless body began to pale even more.As her pulse was flat, she was gone.

"I...I...there is nothing I can do now"Mr.McCoy said in tears.Her friends ran to her lifeless body.There was a sudden bamd in the room and Kurt looked face to face with his sisters lifeless body tears began to trickle down.Then her pulse began to stabolize again and her eye's opened up.She began to beath heavily she sat up.They smiled at her.

"Rogue"

"Sheila"

"..."Kurt was in a state of shock.

"Chere"

"Rogue calm down"Mr.McCoy said she layed back down and calmed her self.

"Why are you all cring?"She looked at them.They looked at her and then with impules they all hugged her.

"Whats going on..who died?"Rogue was exstreamly cluess.

Remy began to kiss her head, her powers weren't absorbing .

"You like did, for a second there we like thought we lost you"Kitty said wiping her tears and standing up leaning against John, as he held her in his arms.

Rogue looked rather clueless, as did Kurt but he was more on the shocked side.

"Ok kids go to bed"Mr.McCoy said.

Rogue looked a little freaked she didn't wanna be alone she did remember the figure.

"Ah don't wanna be alone"She said out of no wheres.

"Remy will stay by your side.Kitty ,John and ..."

"If the next name zat comes from your mouth iz mine you can just forget eet because I am not leaving my sisters side"Kurt said .

"They nodded.

"Alright..then just have a sleep over down here, I'll be back every few hours to check on how you are doing Rogue"Mr.McCoy said.Rogue nodded. When he left still tired and warn out, Rogue told what she saw.

"Thats the same person I like saw the night well you know"Kitty said.

"Yea ah know and the description fits..."

They began to look at Johm."Why are you all looking at me?"

"Just because it looks like John we never saw the face so we can't exactly say that"Kitty said in his defence.

"Ah know...but think of the options here, what ever, who ever it may be is toying with us, it knows how to get us."Rogue said.

"i like htink it's a shape shifter my self"Kitty said.

"Dats what Rogie said."Remy said.

"It's just not some allusion as it is playing out to be something is going on and we need to get it figured out before any more of us have a fate like the two sheilas."John said.

"Jah"

They say around thinking and talking still not knowing they was being watched...

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Well until next time i have to go to bed i have school in the morning and i personally don wanna pass out in school again. R&R bye y'all for now.

GrIm GoDdEsS


	7. One by one

Power

I don own X-Men.

Grim Goddess

R&R

Thank ya in advance

And thank you so much for the reveiws, I know there will be some typos b/c I am tired.So I hope ya like this story. I am eating a watermelon ring-pop hehe

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Chapter seven:One by one

"One by one he'll come for you,

one by one he'll succeed.

Turn your back,

hide under the covers,

one by one your fate is made..."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Rogue was relaesed from the ER.She wasn't completly healed but she totally refused to stay another night there, feeling exstreamly helpless if the culperate were to attack again she wanted to be ready and not in a hospital bed where it would be alot more easier to kill someone.

They sat around the table for breakfast.

"Any idea why any one would want to kill us?"Bobby asked.

They shook their heads.

"Zhere isn't a reason

"Like yeah, who like ever is doing this like so hates the X-Men and thats like the only reason every one of our foes have"Kitty said pissed off.Rogue limped dpwn fromt he stairs and walked into the kitchen to join the others.

"Rogue,your suppose to be resting"Jean said.

Rogue rolled her eye's.She took a seat beside Remy since that was the only seat left.

"Ah don wanna lay where ah was struck last time"She said basically saying she didn't wanna be alone.The X-Men were all quiet they didn't know what to think or what to say.

"Remy will stay home and look after his chere"Remy said breaking the silence a bit.

"But who will look aftah ya?"Rogue said with a small smile.

John began to laugh."Ooh yeah Remy just got burned"

"I'll stay here too"Kitty said.

"Well...if my sheila is going to so will I"John said not realizing what he said.

Scott nodded."Ok you three are going to miss school soyou can watch over Rogue, I understand Why Remy is and Kitty but why you John?"

Johns eye brows went up he began to lean back in his chair."Well would you want to leave two girls in the hands of Remy for the day, even though there are teachers arouind him that won't stop this guy"John said.

Scott thought about it then nodded.

"Well that just leaves more room in the car..lets go"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Rogue sat in the library reading a good book.She looked up and stared at her hand,uncovered."Whats happening ta meh...mah powers are they really gone or is this a act of teasing?"She asked aloud but in a soft voice.

Kitty phased up from the couch."Hey ya,whatcha doin, Rogue?"Sounding strangly happy as if she just got done doing something.

Rogue looked at her questionalby."Readin...why are ya so happy?"

Kitty giggled"No reason"She giggled again.Rogue's eye brows were arched up.

"Yeah ok Kitty,what evah ya say"Rogue began readin again.

"No..."

Rogue looked up."No what?"

"No I did not have sex with him..I just like him more then I have liked any of my past boy friends,he's different he understands me and he like so totally sweet to me"Kitty couldn't stop giggling or smiling.The hought of John was like a volcano exploding full of butterflys in her stomach.

Rogue was happy for her friend, but then again she felt sad since she has a none existing love life. "Maybe you should like,give Remy a chance he really likes you, like aside from his past he like,isn't the same man he use to be...he loves you Rogue, he really does"Kitty said.

Rogue looked at her."Only if it wasn't you breathing out thoughs words to meh...then maybe i would finallly beleave him...but any chance he will never tell meh that and Ah will never beable to lve him in the way he or any one else would want to beh loved"She said sadly and looked away.

Kitty sighed."Look in his eyes and you will see what exactly he wants, and I can like so say he doesn't want sex..well he does every male does but like from you he just wants you"Kitty said

"How do you know all this?"

"From John"She smiled.

"John?"

"Like yeah him and Remy are like the best of friends if any one would know Remy it would be Remy and he said that Remy isn''t like he use to be...just see for your self"She said and phased back through the couch and through the floor.Rogue sat there thinking, but her thinking was cut short when the 'ragin cajun walked in,his face a little sad.And she could tell his heart was sorta broken.

"Whats wrong?"

He looked up at her."You mean you care?"He was surprised.

"...Yeah"

He say beside her and looked down."Hmmm"

"Remy?"

"Remy is glad to hear how you use his name but dis is not why Remy is sad.."He looked down.

"Spit it out swamp rat"

He looked at her."You died chere..Remy lost you for a split second,knowing he could never get you back..."He said with what looked like to be tears forming in his eye's.

"But ah came back."

"Dats not da point chere, Remy lost you, and he never wants ta lose you again...I love you,mon chere"

Rogues heart stopped for a brief second and then started beating again."Remy don care if you can't touch or not,Remy loves you any ways"

Rogue was about to cry if she were to blink she would of instead she looked down and let the tears fall down in secret.

The door creeked and they both looked up.Rogue whiped her tears making sure noone saw."whos dere?"

The door then closed then opened then slammed shut, last time it opened a figure was standing with glowing eyes and a cocky smile, with a blink of an eye he was right up to Rogues face, he peairced his hand through her skin and squeezed her heart.She let out a scream.The other hand was doing the same to Remy.Then he stopped and with another blink he was gone.

"What da hell was dat?"Remy said looking pver at Rogue who had passed out in his lap."Chere?"

"chere..."His voice was calmer the second time when he saw her brearthing.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""Continue"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

I know it's probably short and for that I am sorry but i wanna go lay down and so I will Eight later to night if i am not doing home work!.. well thats it for now laterz

GrIm GoDdEsS


	8. read

I am working on chapter six, please be calm it may take awhile b/c i am not on the pc as much but it'll be worth it i shit you not.


	9. Thats whack!

Power

Grim goddess

I don't own X-men.R&R

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""Chapter Eight""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Thats whack!.

Over at the brother hood house Toad was taking his monthly bath when Wanda stormed though looking for her tooth brush god forbid losing it somewheres else.Toad popped his head out.

"HEY...oooh hey baby wannajoin?"He asked all sly like. Wanda turned to him."Toad"She said in a growl manner. "Ok..ok I can take a hint"He said shuving his head back in his shower and washing quickly just incase Wanda decided to blow him up.

"Have you seen my toothbrush?"She asked .

"Nope,baby cakes I haven't"The conversation between the two was very cilvil for once.She made a sound of fustration and left the bath room slamming the door.

Toad poped his head out."Hey I am still in one piece"He said aloud to where no one could hear him.

Wanda walked down the stairs where she saw a dark like figure with glwoing eye's staring back at her,reminding her none other then Pyro."Pyro?"A bit in confusion in her voice.The figured flickered then was up by her face, through her back against the wall strangling her, cutting off her powers.She could scream,as she hoped Toad would leave the bathroom soon.Lucky for her, he did.In a towl he came out with a towl around his hips.He was brushing his hair and then noticed Wanda and the figure."HEY LET HER GO!"He shouted and spit out his tongue hitting the figure, also dropping Wanda to the floor.The figure looked at Toad then pointed and disappeared.Toad didn't hesitate he ran to his Wanda,she was fine just passed out on the floor.

He picked her up and took her to her room and layed her down on her bed."Sleep well baby cakes..hopefully when you wake up you don't blow up the house lookin for the that figure."He said shutting the door and walking to his own room to get dressed.

Lance,was soon told what had happened when Wanda awoke she was inradged.Toad and Lance both hid from her as she blew up most of the chairs and tables in the house.She walked outside slammed the door and went to the X-Mens manner to have a talk with the so called Pyro.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

She didn't bother to knock she new what she wanted , she wanted to kick the crap oyt of Pyro.Lucky for her when she kicked the door open there he was with Kitty.

"PYRO"She said evily.

"Yeah?"

She charged her power to get a good clean hit."Oh shit"

She threw her hex power at him, when Kitty touched him and it phased right through them both.

"Damnitt,stay out of this"

"No, why are you like after John?"

She had finally had it with the arrogence and lies of others she threw another hex at them, also dodging."Puro tried to kill me, today "

"I didn not"

"He was with me like the whole day"

"Stop lieing"she threw another hex actually hitting his arm.

He took his lighter and held the fire in his hands."I didn't do jack shit to you..but if it's a fight you want then we go out side"He said "And don't harm Kitty"They was about to walk out side whrn Kitty stopped them."No, like wait. John was with me, Wanda did you like see a dark figure with glowing eye's?"

She nodded.

"We see him too he has tried to kill rogue already and me, but i swear to you it is not John"She said.Wanda nodded.

"""""""""""""""""""""

""Library""

"Why would a shapeshifter want to take the shape of, Pyro?"Wanda asked as she never left the mansion.

"Maybe he isn't...maybe thats his true form or that he has no form and first saw John and now is acting off John's look alike"Scott said acting all smart like the leader he is, ever since him and Jean have been dating his leader skills have been a little off he should just marry her and so he would get some every night instead of thinking about it and bein a crappie leader.As the others think.

"This is like so totally whack I like swear...i like have no idea who would want us and the botherhood gone, ubless like one of sweared him over os bad he wants revenge, but like i don't remember doin anything to anybody"Kitty said.

In the library they all sat confused and bewillered of what to think.a killer was out and after them but no one could find them not even celebro.Not amuntant maybe a ghost but what ever it was they had to figure it out fast or be totally screwerd.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""Continue""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'"""""

Grim Goddess ...thats all for now, if yer gonna leave flames then don bother reveiwin coz i won read it I don have time ta be insulted over the computer.To you others that are nice and don flame at meh thank you.


	10. Facelss

Power

No owning of X-men. Grim Goddess. Please leave Reveiws.I'm sorry it took so long for meh ta update but i haven't been on the pc in a while and so yeah, but thanks so much for waiting...

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Chapter Nine:Faceless.

Nor X-men or Brotherhood new who was tring to berid them all.Alls they new is that they and their friends lives were in serious danger, he or what ever the creature tring to kill them is has almost killed Rogue, Wanda and Kitty.It seems he goes after the weakest members but as we all know neither one of them is weak.Their power seems to be useless when they come in contact with it, but he also only attacks when their alone.So whos weak? him or them?.

Wanda didn't return home that night, she stayed over at the X-mens mansion and talked with Rogue and Kitty, in the rec room.

"I understand why the brotherhood want the X-men gone, and when my father held his hold on lackies to berid the X-men and the brotherhood.But why would another muntant want the X-men and the brother hood gone as well just doesn't seem to add up right.."Wanda said

"Like, we know that and the worst part about it is, like the muntant takes his shape and look from John, as if he doesn't have enough problems now he is accused for things he didn't do"

"Ah know pyro didn't commit things now but Kitty, look at it from the start didn't ya think it was him even for a split second,didn't ya think it was St.John?".Rogue asked

She lowered her head."Thats like, why my dream didn't like, scare me I at first thought it was John, but when i found out it wasn't it was scary"

"It would be more scary if it was him ya know"Wanda added.

"But it's not, I like, dunno who or what it is but it is not John he would never hurt me, or us, you guys think what you want but I like, know better"Kitty said almost in tears.

"Weh nevah said weh think it is anymore.Weh was jus sayin' "Rogue said.

There was a it of silence,that is until Kurt poped in on them."Hallo"

The girls let out a small scream.

"Kurt, like what are you doing?"Kitty asjked all fustrated.

"Talkin to you guys is zhat a crime?" He asked with a grin.

"It is when ya start sheddin"Rogue said with spite.

"Oh, zhats not nice"Kurt said putting a hand over his heart."In fact zhat kinda hurt "He laughed and sat beside the girls."Ya know you zhree (Three) shouldn't be sittin here all by your selves since you zhree seem to be good targets"

Wanda galred at him.Thinking that every time in a bttle Toad goes after this guy and now it is quite clear why, sept he seems to be cleaner, nicer and cuter then Toad.

Kurt noticed Wanda glared at him but he just smiled at her, as her face lightened up a bit.

"So like, why are you really here?"

He put his arms around Wanda and Rogue."I zhout I vould vatch over mein girls"He said with a smile.

Rogue and Wanda removed his arms."We're are not your girls"Wanda said.

"Ok..ok you have cought me, actauualy Scott sent me down here just to check up n you guys..but you seem to be doing just fine here so later"He said then teleported.

"..."The girls were speechless.

"...Well that was like, weird"

"No kiddin"

"Does he do that alot?"

"No...he doesn't"

Within minutes Remy and John came walking down the to the rec. room. They sat down beside the girls and if there was no room then they made room.

"Here ta keep us safe?"Rogue said sarcastically.

"The only safty you need sheila is from my mate, Remy here. "

The girls began to giggle.

"Remy, would never hurt a lady"

"Yes and breaking their hearts isn't hurting them?"Rogue said full of spitfire.

"...Ya know what Remy means chere"

"Not clearly"

"Would you break Rogues heart?"Wanda asked.

"Non!"

"How do you know that, when you can't see into your own future?"Wanda said full of the same spitfire as Rogue.

"Remy just knows petit, and if 'e didn' ee wouldn't be able to ta live wit himself for it"

"Why do say that?"

"Whats wrong with you girls to night?"John asked

"Nothing...we're just offically annoyed...and would like to be left alone"Kitty said.John was a little speechless.

"...Ok"

"Fine"Remy said.

The two walked off, both concerned and one a little mad.

"Remy would never hurt her"Remy mummbled under his breath.But just before the guys were about to fully leave the rec. room, something weird happened to Rogue.

in her head a small vision a flash appeared.A man stading in front of her with the same features as John to an extint, but he had no face, when he looked at her.With that he was gone."Ah..Ah saw him"She said.The guys stopped and looked back"Ah say the faceless muntant"She said.

"""""""""""""""

"He looked identical ta John, but he had no face"Rogue said.

"It's almost like he is losing his ability of the one form, soon he will like shapeshift into someone else"

"His plan is to turn us against eachother, we mustent do that not even how much we would like to think it we have to remain strong remain together"Scott said.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Yeah thats all for now I am sick and I am so tired, sorry for the length.I will try and update soon, and keep you posted on the mystery muntant, or if it is even a muntant...Sorry misspelin demon on the lose, to tired to care right now...

Grim Goddess

And please no flames.


End file.
